Evolutions
by chibifurby
Summary: After the fight with Apocalypse, things settle down and Rahne is able to return to the institution. One day she discovers not only is there a new teacher at the institution, but her mutation had made a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure whether or not I will be continuing this as a full fledged story to be updated yet. Just an idea that I felt like putting out there. If you wish you can see this as a pilot or something. Chances are that this will be continued but I make no promises what so ever. If enough people leave comments, and hopefully it's not just "Awesome" or "This sucks" rather than creative criticism that would help me write my stories, then maybe I put another chapter out. All in all I hope at least some people like it. Read and Review please.

P.S. I don't want comments on grammatical mistakes and/or spelling mistakes. I don't need to hear them.

* * *

Chapter 1

After the defeat of Apocalypse, life pretty much returned to normal for the X-Men and the Brotherhood. The students that were forced to leave after the attack on the mansion returned, including Rahne Sinclair, otherwise known as Wolfsbane. Rahne had a hard time after being forced to leave the institution and was more than happy to be back with her mutant friends. Soon enough, after things settled down, the instituted started bringing in more mutants seeking to control their powers, amongst those was Alex Summers, Scott Summer's brother. With all the new students, all her old friends, Gambit, Colossus, and others not formally part of the X-Men dropping in from time to time, Rahne found herself barely having any time to calm down from all the excitement, not that it was a bad thing.

One weekend afternoon, Rahne was running along the hallways, frisbee in hand, and heading towards the front doors, anticipating a nice, exhilarating game of frisbee with Roberto and Sam, passed by Professor Xavier's office and by chance overhead a bit of the conversation that was taking place.

"We'd be very grateful if you joined our institution. Your abilities would help us immensely, especially with some of the newer…er…uncontrollable students." Professor Xavier was saying.

Rahne stopped in her tracks and backtracked slightly. 'Another teacher? This isn't going to go well with the others…' Rahne thought to herself.

"I dunno, Professor…I mean I barely have control over my own powers…I don't know how I'd be a decent teacher for those with even less control…and maybe some with more control than me…" A male voice reached Rahne's ears. What surprised Rahne was that this voice sounded no older than Scott or Kurt Wagner.

"Nevertheless your experiences will prove useful for the students, I assure you." Then silence reached Rahne's ears as the second person thought about the offer the professor was giving him. "Why don't you think it over for a while, go outside and see what this place has to offer."

"Alright…I guess I have nothing to lose by just looking…"

"Excellent…perhaps Ms. Sinclar can show you the way outside where most of the other student should be right now."

Rahne jumped in surprise at hearing her name and backed up from the door as it swung up. Standing in front of her was a young man, or rather an old teenager, maybe only one or two years older than herself, three might be pushing it. The teen looked down at Rahne, being about half a head taller than her.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to listen in." Rahne said softly, holding the frisbee in front of her as if it would shield her from the slightly intimidating teen in front of her. When he didn't respond, she looked at Professor Xavier, who was still sitting behind his desk.

"That's quite ok, Rahne. Why don't you show Bernard outside? As you heard he may be a new instructor here at the institution so please do your best to be respectful. Or at least keep the others from being disrespectful…" Professor Xavier said, smiling at his own words.

Rahne smiled too, knowing that even if Professor Xavier didn't mention it, he knew of the frequent misbehavings of the other New Mutants and often overlooked them as 'growing up'. "Of course, Professor." She looked up at the teen in front of her, Bernard. "This way…"

As Rahne lead the way, she constantly looked back at Bernard, who had yet to say a word to her, which made her feel uneasy. What made it worse was that she had the feeling of being read, much like when the professor is trying to read your mind.

"So…" Rahne spoke, desperate to break the uncomfortable silence. "What's your power…?"

Bernard inhaled, as if prepared to speak, at the same time the feeling of being read ebbed away from Rahne's mind, but then he sighed, as if giving up. "It's kind of hard to explain…"

Rahne was surprised yet grateful for this relaxed tone that Bernard gave her, nothing uptight or rude, but calm yet not to the point of uncaring.

"Are you a telepath?" Rahne asked, bringing up the feeling from before.

"No…not really…"

"Not really?" Rahne looked back at Bernard, eyebrow raised.

Bernard smirked slightly. "No," he repeated, this time with more certainty in his voice.

Seeing him smirk made Rahne's relief expand. At least he acted like a normal teenager. Maybe getting along with the others. "Well I'm a shapeshifter. I guess you can call it that."

"Really now?" Bernard said, though something in his voice told Rahne that he already knew. "You a single or multiple?"

"Huh?" Rahne looked at Bernard, confused at his terminology.

"Can you change into only one thing or multiple things?" Again Rahne felt he already knew the answer.

"One…and a half…I guess." Rahne said, thinking about it. "I change into a wolf, I guess that's why everyone calls me Wolfsbane. But I can also turn into something like a wolfman too."

"You mean a wolf-woman."

Rahne shot Bernard a look but couldn't keep a straight face. "Yes…of wolf-_woman_."

Rahne reached the front doors and pushed it open, seeing many of the New Mutants already outside playing.

"Those three are Ray, Jamie, and Bobby," Rahne said, pointing at the three boys playing basketball, Jamie having just multiplied to give him an edge against the two older boys. "Those two are Jubilation and Amara." Rahne pointed at the two girls that were sitting on the mansion steps, talking together. They looked up when they heard their names and waved. "And these two," Rahne said as the remaining two boys ran up to them, "are Roberto and Sam."

"Hey, Rahne, who's this?" Roberto asked, as Sam tugged the frisbee out of Rahne's hands.

"THIS…" Rahne said forcefully, wrenching the stolen frisbee out of Sam's hands, "is Bernard. I heard him talking to the professor on my way down. He might be a new teacher here."

"Aw man…another teacher…?" Sam groaned.

"Sam!" Rahne shouted. "Don't be so rude!" Rahne threw the frisbee and Sam went running after it.

Roberto laughed and turned to Bernard. "Well it's nice to meet you. You want to join us?"

Bernard shook his head. "Nah, I'll just watch."

"Suit yourself, come on Rahne." Roberto said, running after the frisbee that Sam just threw.

Rahne looked at Bernard. "You sure you don't want to join us?"

Bernard nodded and sat himself down on the steps that Jubilation and Amara were sitting on. "I'm fine. You go on ahead."

Rahne nodded before racing after the frisbee too.

As their game proceeded, the basketball game finished so the players decided to join in the frisbee game too. The simply game of pass turned into a two teamed game of keep away. Before long, or more like as soon as it started, powers were being activated. It was all good and fun until Jamie formed one of his clones in front of Rahne and intercepted the frisbee.

Something seemed to go off in Rahne's mind, as if the only thing that she could think of was how her frisbee was taken from her. She instinctively transformed into her wolf form and charged after Jamie, who started laughing and screaming trying to keep the frisbee away from Rahne, thinking that it was still just a game. But to Rahne, it wasn't anymore.

In truth that wasn't 100% true either. Rahne wanted it to be a game and had every intention to keep it that way, but her body didn't seem to be in her control anymore. Try as she might she couldn't stop her head on assault after the little boy. She found herself screaming in her own mind as she rammed into Jamie's back, knocking him to the ground. The laughter around her died and was replaced by Rahne's friends telling her to stop. Rahne was also yelling at herself to stop but her body seemed to reject Rahne's thoughts, as if her beast form had taken over and wanted revenge for having her possession taken from her.

Jamie started to scream as Rahne bared her teeth at him, Jamie clutching instinctively at the frisbee, unknowingly making Rahne's beast even angrier. Out of the corner of her eye, Rahne's still conscious mind saw everyone rushing forward, heard people yelling for her to stop along with Jamie's terrified screams. But one thing in particular caught her eye. Bernard was charging forward but as he ran, his body began to change until it matched Rahne's. The two wolves collided and Rahne was knocked off of Jamie, onto her back as the larger wolf pinned her to the ground. Bernard started to change again, this time into the wolf-man form.

"Rahne! Calm down!" Bernard shouted, Rahne struggling to do so but her body kept thrashing. "Rahne! Don't let it dominate you, meld with it and take control!"

Rahne, now panicked and desperate to do anything to get back in control, did as she was told, allowing the furious feelings to overtake her for a moment, before urging herself to calm down and miraculously, it work. Slowly the anger started to disappear and soon Rahne was able to transform back. When Rahne was done and relaxed, Bernard got up, transforming back as well and helped Rahne to her feet.

"What happened here?" Everyone turned around to see the professor and the X-Men hurrying towards them.

"It was Rahne, sir…she just went…ballistic…" Ray tried to explain.

"It wasn't me…!" Rahne pleaded, looking from the professor to Jamie, who was trembling in Jean Grey's arms. "I couldn't control myself! I would never try and hurt Jamie!"

"I believe you, Rahne, just calm down…" Professor Xavier said gently.

Rahne swallowed and nodded.

"Professor. I think I will be taking up your offer." Bernard said, allowing a still weak-kneed Rahne to lean on him. "It seems like Rahne's mutation has taken another step forward…and I believe she won't be the last…not by a long shot. I want to help."

"I fear that you might be right, Bernard." Professor Xavier said grimly. "I thank you for your help…"


	2. Chapter 2

Now I know that pilots usually contain a single chapter, but I want people to understand what my general plot is. So far all you know is Rahne's mutation is growing, and Bernard is a new teacher. Well...let's take it a step further. There will be no spoilers...again this is a pilot of sorts so a full updating story may not come into existance. But if enough people leave good comments, the occasional "awesome" is ok and if you didn't like it say why and not just "this sucks", I may start putting real thought into plot development. For those who want a full updating story just know I read any and all comments and pay attention to alerts and favorites...just putting that out there... Now please know any and all information is purely fan-based. Whether it's truely right or wrong, this is how I'm running it so...enjoy it as much as you can. Thank you, and Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day, Rahne felt an uneasy tension where ever she went; cautious eyes following her through the halls and hearing whispers coming from behind. Apparently the news of Rahne's attack on Jamie had spread through the entire mansion. Thankfully, however, those christened the New Mutants didn't seem to hold anything against her, even Jamie. They each had their run-ins with complications in their mutations so Rahne's rampage was nothing new to them.

"Hey Rahne!" Rahne turned around to see Roberto running up to her, Bobby behind him telling a bunch of newer, but older students to back off. "How're you feeling?"

"Could be better…" Rahne said, her features matching how she felt. "I can't stand this…now all the new kids avoid me and everything…like I'm diseased or something…"

"H-HEY!" Rahne and Roberto turned around to see Bobby freezing one of up to the neck.

"Anyone else have a problem?!" Bobby shouted at the older students.

The others seemed to back away from the younger but more experienced teen.

"Bobby stop…" Rahne said softly, pulling Bobby away, Roberto moving up to thaw out the frozen student. "Don't do this…"

"But Rahne…just listening to them talk about you just ticks me off…" Bobby growled.

"Bobby I don't care what they say…" Rahne lied. "Just calm down. We all have to get down to the danger room now…"

That morning Professor Xavier had introduced Bernard to the entire institution as another teacher. To everyone's surprise, Professor Xavier also said that there would be a mandatory lesson in the Danger Room, and that everyone, including those already in the X-Men, was obligated to attend.

Bobby glared at the now thawed out teen but then relaxed. "Fine…"

They all made their way down to the Danger Room, meeting up with several other students on the way down. When they entered, they were met by Bernard, the X-Men, Professor Xavier, and Erik Lehnsherr, otherwise known as Magneto, already waiting there.

When everyone was inside the Danger Room, Professor Xavier spoke up. "Now that you all are here we can get started." Professor Xavier motioned to Bernard, who stepped forward. "For those not listening to my announcement this morning, this is Bernard Strand and he will be a new instructor here at the institution. Hopefully with his knowledge he can help us understand, control, and harness our powers."

"Thank you, professor, but I think 'knowledge' is a bit of a stretch…" Bernard smirked, hands set in his pockets. "I think it's more like…experience…"

"However you wish to call it, I feel it will be beneficial to everyone here…"

"Again…stretch…" Bernard walked in between the members of the institution. As he passed each member he directed each one to a side, making two groups. When he passed Rahne he paused. "How are you feeling…?"

"Better…thanks for yesterday." Rahne said with a smile.

"Of course…you're over there…" Bernard pointed at the group that Jamie and Sam were a part of.

When everyone was divided up, Rahne looked around to see who was in each group. Not counting the new students, in her group, along with Jamie and Sam, was Kitty, Kurt Wagner, Rogue, Hank McCoy, Logan, and the professor. Rahne looked at the group facing them, seeing the rest of the new mutants, Ororo Munroe, Scott, Jean Grey, and Magneto.

After they were separated into two groups, Bernard stood in between the two, letting the sight sink in slightly.

"Can anyone tell me what I did, besides simply dividing you all into two groups? And would those who can read minds please refrain from answering."

Murmuring broke out as everyone started to talk amongst each other. After a while Rahne raised her hand.

"You separated us by what our powers let us do…I-I think…"

"In a sense yes." Bernard said with a nod. "You all," Bernard faced Rahne's group, "have powers that mainly affect your own body, such as the professor's enhanced mental powers and Mr. Logan's regeneration. Everyone else," he turned to the other group, "have powers that cause activity outside of your body, whether it be Scott's optic blasts or Ms. Monroe's ability to control the weather."

"So what are you?" one of the new students called out.

"You're an external power right?" Scott said immediately. "You can shoot energy blasts from your hands just like Alex."

"Wait a minute, he has to be an internal power." Bobby spoke up. "Yesterday when he helped Rahne he transformed just like her. Alter his own body, wouldn't that be an internal power?"

"But me and Kurt saw him walk through a wall, didn't we Kurt?" Kitty turned to the teen in question.

"I thought he teleported really…" Kurt said with a shrug.

Argument suddenly broke out amongst everyone, save Rahne, Professor Xavier, Magneto, and Rogue, who raised her hand, but no one seemed to pay her any attention. Rogue kept her hand raised, hoping that everyone would notice and be quiet without her having to say anything. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"Will ya'll just shut up!!" Rogue shouted, making everyone fall silent and look at her. Suddenly put on the spot, Rogue folded her arms, trying to look uncaring. "Your powers are internal…their just like mine…you can copy other people's abilities…"

"Though with several more weakness I might say…" When Rogue looked at Bernard with an unbelieving look, he explained. "It is true that my powers allow me to copy powers like you but there are distinct differences. For one direct contact is not needed, instead anyone standing within my 'zone' I can copy. Only thing is I can only hold one power at a time. If no one is within my 'zone' I might as well be just a normal human being. Unfortunately while I can pick and choose who I want to copy, I cannot turn off my power. If I am alone and a mutant walks into my 'zone' I instantly have it and it becomes active. Especially if I'm not expecting it, the power will run loose. Only though my experiences with countless powers do I have a general understanding of how to control the power."

"Then…you can help me with mine?" Scott said hopefully.

Bernard sighed. "To my knowledge, unfortunately not. Your mutation has not progressed to the point where it can be controlled. Now that's not to say it will happen eventually, mind you. But the way it is now, even if I were to copy and understand it, your mutations prevents it from being controlled, so to speak."

"Then…what's the point of all this…?" Amara asked, sounding a little disappointed. "If you can't help us control our powers what are you going to be teaching us?"

"I said to my knowledge…" Bernard corrected. "While I 'teach' you guys, I may be learning just as much as you guys. Not only will we be learning control, we should also learn the extent of our powers as they are now. I will teach you all what I know but after that, we will be learning together." Many of the students seemed to be rather unenthusiastic about this type of lesson, until Bernard said "With the professor's permission…testing the limit of your powers for a lot of you will mean seeing how much you can blow up…" With that there was a roar of excitement. "First we have to learn how to control out powers first." There was a groan but at least they had something to look forward to.

"But most of us know how to control our powers." Sam commented.

"Completely or near that?"

"Uh…" Sam faltered.

Bernard smiled. "But Sam is right. You guys can control your powers. As for Rogue and Scott…unfortunately avoidance is the only method for you guys… As for everyone else, you can control your powers, the key is to keep the control." When many started to look confused Bernard sighed. "Rahne can you come here for a second?"

Confused and nervous, Rahne stepped forward and walked up to Bernard.

"Can you transform all the way for me?" Rahne did so. "Now back…" Again Rahne did as she was told. "Half way…" Again. "Now all the way…" Again. "As you all can see, Rahne seems to have complete control right? She can do whatever she wants, whenever she wants. Compter: Run simulation 'Strand: Frisbee'" Suddenly the room disappeared and was replaced by a large and endless meadow. Though those with experience knew that if you ran far enough, you'd end up running into the Danger Room's wall. Then, a frisbee appeared and landed in Bernard's hand. After a moment of consideration, he looked up at Logan. "Mr. Logan…I think it'd be best if you helped me out on this one."

Confused, Logan stepped out of his group and stood facing Bernard and the wolf sitting next to him that was Rahne, backing up further until Bernard told him to stop.

"Now…" Bernard waved the frisbee in front of Rahne's face. "Want the frisbee…?" He said playfully.

Rather than feeling embarrassed by the condescending speech, Rahne started to feel excited, her heart racing, getting low on her forepaws and her rear sticking up, and tail wagging madly.

"Go get it!" Bernard threw the frisbee and Rahne took off after it. But before she could catch it, Logan, who was right in the frisbee's path, caught it.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Logan snarled, catching the frisbee before it hit his face. "You could've hit me with-WHAT THE-?!"

Suddenly Rahne tackled Logan, snarling and trying to snatch at the frisbee, determined to get back what was meant for her, fighting tooth and nail for it. When finally Logan surrendered the frisbee, Rahne took it and almost pranced back to Bernard. When she set it by his feet and calmed down, she instantly transformed and looked at Logan, scared.

"Oh god, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to…I don't know what happened…I-" Rahne stopped when she felt Bernard put a hand on her shoulder.

"Like I said…she has control…but she can't keep it…not always." Bernard explained, as Logan got to his feet, his wounds already sealing up. "Once I explain the general steps that one should take to remain in control, practice will follow, I think…" There was a collective groan. "EACH PERSON…" Bernard said forcefully, making everyone fall silent. "has their own unique way of maintaining control, based on what takes the control away. What you all need to do is find and master that sense of control. Though I know that for some of you that it's harder than others so if I, the professor, Mr. Lehnsherr, or Ms. Monroe find you have acceptable control…we'll let you have your fun and blow stuff up…" There was a collective cheer. "Now…shall we get started…?"


End file.
